


La persona correcta en el momento correcto

by Anel_O



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family, Female My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Firefighters
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anel_O/pseuds/Anel_O
Summary: En un fatídico día Robin conoce al padre de su alumno favorito.
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Lucina & My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Marc | Morgan & My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Kudos: 4





	1. El incendio

**Author's Note:**

> Hola chicos, bueno que les puedo decir, este es uno de mis ships favoritos. Así que aquí estamos. Robin es maestra de Morgan y Chrom es bombero. Espero que les guste

**Capítulo 1- El incendio.**

Robin no estaba muy segura de como sucedió esto. Estaba en clase explicando las causas de la guerra de los 100 años entra Francia e Inglaterra cuando oyó la alarma para incendios. Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba evacuando a todos sus alumnos. Hizo un recuento rápido en su mente y descubrió que faltaba uno, Morgan. El niño, de apenas 10 años, era un genio para todo lo que se trataba de matemáticas, ciencias e historia. Sin embargo, muchas veces era despistado socialmente además de tímido. A Robin le agradaba el niño, siempre era amable con ella y más de una vez se habían quedado jugando ajedrez en lo que su hermana Lucina lo recogía.

Cuando noto la ausencia del chico Robin no lo dudo y entro al edificio. Se imaginó que el niño se había escondido preso del pánico, por lo que la maestra fue a buscarlo en el almacén donde muchas veces se iba a refugiar. Para fortuna de la rubia, ahí estaba el chico de cabello negro. Estaba en la esquina del armario acurrucado en una bola, las rodillas en el pecho y la cabeza entre sus brazos. Parecía que estaba sollozando. Robin se acercó lentamente al joven estudiante y dijo- _Morgan_ –El alumno se sobre salto y la maestra comentó rápidamente- _Soy yo, la Srta. Reynolds_ – Con eso el niño pareció relajarse. Robin siguió acercándose y le dijo con toda la calma que pudo reunir- _Cariño, tenemos que salir de aquí_ \- La rubia esperaba que no estuviera muy aturdido y pudiera dejarse guiar por ella. Afortunadamente así paso, por lo que Robin tomo al niño en sus brazos y lo llevo cargando a la entrada. El incendio se había originado cerca de la cafetería, lejos del almacén, por lo que no existía un peligro tan inmediato. O eso creía. El humo empezó lentamente a inundar el edificio lo que dificulto ver y luego respirar.

Ya estaban por salir cuando oyeron una explosión. Esto hizo tropezar a la maestra quien cayó. Robin abrió los ojos lentamente y vio como como Morgan la veía con ojos asustados. Ella levanto una mano y toco su mejilla- _Esta bien, estoy bien_ \- Al principio los ojos de niño seguían opacos, parecía que no le creía. No obstante, sus ojos se iluminaron con esperanza y grito _\- ¡Por aquí!_ – La profesora no entendía que estaba pasando así que dirijo su mirada a donde había gritado el niño y vio como un grupo de 3 personas se acercaban a ellos. Eran unos bomberos que habían entrado a la escuela para buscar a la maestra y al niño- _Papá_ –Grito el chico. En seguida un hombre se acercó a él y lo abrazo- _Morgan, estas bien_ – Robin comprendió que aquel hombre era el padre de su alumno favorito, aquel que no había conocido hasta ahora. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por otro hombre que le pregunto _\- ¿Estas bien?-_ Este parecía más alto que el padre de Morgan y más serio. Robin asintió con la cabeza y con su ayuda se levantó. Aquel hombre se dirigió a su compañero y dijo- _Chrom, tenemos que salir de aquí_ \- El padre que ya cargaba a su hijo asintió y todos salieron.

Robin estaba en la ambulancia solo por protocolo, no tenía ninguna herida y tampoco había inalado mucho humo. El incendio fue controlado enseguida que aparecieron los bomberos. Al parecer hubo un pequeño fuego en la cocina que se extendió rápidamente, y alcanzó un tanque de gas poco después, provocando una explosión.

Ya un par de horas después Robin estaba hablando con Flavia y Basilio, la directora y subdirectora, sobre la logística para reanudar las clases. De repente un niño, que conocía bastante bien, se le acercó y la abrazo. La maestra se sorprendió por el repentino abrazo, pero no por mucho, porque se lo devolvió enseguida. Mientras ambos estaban abrazados, oyó una voz que dijo- _Gracias por cuidar de mi hijo –_ Robin se alejó de Morgan y miro en dirección de la voz. Era el padre de Morgan. Ahora sin su casco y sin el uniforme podía ver lo guapo y musculoso que era. Sus ojos azules eran profundos, pero también cálidos y alegres; como los de Lucina o Morgan. Además parecía que tenía un tatuaje en el brazo derecho. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. No debería estar pensando así del padre de un alumno, era poco profesional. Apresuradamente se aclaró la garganta y respondió- _No hay problema_ – Robin realmente no estaba muy segura de que decir. Estaba preocupada por todos sus alumnos, pero con Morgan se sentía diferente. Por eso es que no dudo en entrar al edificio para buscarlo- _Soy Chrom_ \- Dijo el caballero- _Soy padre de Morgan y Lucina_ –Robin estrecho su mano- _Robin, la maestra de Morgan_ \- Contesta mientras suelta la mano del bombero- _Lo sé, Morgan habla mucho de ti_ \- Robin volvió a sentir que sus mejillas se calentaban de nuevo- _Oh…no sabía que era tan popular en sus conversaciones_ \- Dijo en poco nerviosa- _¿Cómo no serlo?_ _Eres su maestra favorita_ \- El rojo de sus mejillas se oscureció y contesto- _Bueno, estoy segura que no es para tanto-_ Trato de no darle mucha importancia _\- No estoy de acuerdo_ \- Respondió Chrom- _Eres muy buena con él. Siempre me cuenta como elogias su trabajo, como siempre lo escuchas y por supuesto de sus juegos de ajedrez_ \- Dice Chrom con alegría- _Estoy segura que cualquiera haría eso. Morgan es un niño increíble_ \- Refuto la maestra. Chrom sonrió y volteo a ver al niño que ya se dirigía a abrazar a su hermana, quien acababa de llegar- _Si lo es_ \- Con eso Lucina se acercó, saludo y agradeció a la maestra y luego los 3 se fueron. Robin aún estaba muy sorprendida de todo lo que paso hoy.


	2. El rencuentro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después del incidente Robin vuelve a su rutina, pero con ciertos cambios.

**Capítulo 2- El rencuentro**

La semana pasó y Robin no podía sacar de su cabeza a aquella familia. Por supuesto que ya conocían a Morgan y Lucina, pero el tercer integrante era el que más ocupaba su mente. Ahora sabía porque no se había presentado a las juntas; el trabajo de bombero era muy demandante. Aun así esperaba volver a ver a aquel hombre.

Las clases se reanudaron 5 días después del incidente. Robin cayó prontamente a su rutina, pero era obvio que algunas cosas cambiaron. Morgan parecía más popular entre sus compañeros desde que su padre había “salvado la escuela”. El niño ya no pasaba el receso solo con la maestra. Al principio Robin sintió un poco de tristeza por eso, pero rápidamente lo descarto. Era egoísta tratar de monopolizar el tiempo del chico. En cambio se alegró al pensar que Morgan ya tenía amigos con los que pueda jugar. Además, aún tenían las tardes después de la escuela.

El chico como siempre esperaba a que su hermana lo recogiera, por lo que se quedaba con la maestra unas horas. En esta ocasión el niño no quiso jugar ajedrez, sino platicar sobre su gran día en la escuela; el como sus compañeros empezaron a invitarlo a jugar en el almuerzo y como se estaba acercando a él para simplemente hablar. Para final de la hora Morgan estaba agotado, el día al final le había pasado la cuenta y eso significo que se quedó dormido enseguida. Robin sonrió ante la escena, agarro su abrigo y se lo puso encima.

La maestra estaba leyendo un libro cuando oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta. Robin dijo lo más bajo posible- _Adelante_ \- La puerta se abrió y vio a Chrom entrar, seguido de su hija.- _Hola maestra-_ Respondió Chrom- _Hola Sr. West, hola Lucina_ \- Esta última sonrió y devolvió el saludo- _Puede llamarme Chrom_ \- Respondió torpemente el bombero- _Solo si usted me llama Robin_ \- Contesto la maestra- _Esta bien Robin_ \- Dijo lentamente, como probando el nombre- _¿Cómo ha estado mi muchacho?_ \- Preguntó mientras buscaba al niño- _Él ha tenido un día grandioso, muchos de sus compañeros se han acercado a él, porque parece que su padre es un héroe_ – Cuando mencionó esto último Chrom se sonrojo un poco- _Me alegra oír eso, pero no soy ninguna clase de héroe_ \- Respondió rascándose el cuello. Ante eso Lucina intervino _\- Eso no es cierto padre, tu eres un héroe. No solo porque salves personas siendo bombero; sino también porque eres el papá más maravilloso de todos. Estoy segura de que madre estaría orgullosa de ti-_ Dijo esto último tan bajo que salió como un susurro. Chrom sonrió con melancolía hacia su hija y ella puso una mano en su hombro para reconfortarlo. Robin imagino que este momento era algo especial para ellos. Se sentía mal estar en esta situación tan íntima para la familia. Así que expreso una pequeña excusa y salió del salón para recoger sus cosas en la sala de maestros.

Ya iba a medio pasillo cuando una mano la detuvo. Se voltio y vio a Chrom. Su cara expresaba inquietud. La maestra preguntó con un tono preocupado _\- ¿Está todo bien? ¿Le sucede algo a Morgan?_ \- Chrom negó con la cabeza y respondió- _Vine a asegurarme que estés bien_.-Tranquilizo el bombero- _Pese a que ha pasado años desde la muerte de mi esposa, sigue siendo un tema delicado para todos_ – La maestra suavizo su expresión y respondió con un tono comprensivo _\- No te preocupes, simplemente sentí que ese momento no me correspondía_ \- Después de unos segundos de silencio Robin continuo _\- Me imagino que fue duro cuidar de esos dos solo_ \- Chrom sonrió un poco ante eso _\- No tanto, son buenos hijos… solo Lucina que se volvió un poco rebelde en la adolescencia, pero ahora es una mujer amable, paciente y valiente_ \- Robin asintió ante esto. No había hablado mucho con la chica, pero por sus pocos intercambios, ella podía decir que tenía una preocupación genuina por sus hermano _\- Si, ella es una jovencita maravillosa_ \- El bombero sonrió tanto que llego a iluminar sus ojos. Paso otro momento de silencio, el cual fue roto por Robin, quien tenía que recoger sus cosas. El hombre parecía indeciso entre acompañarla hasta la sala o no. Al final se despidió torpemente y se dirigió al salón donde lo esperaban sus hijos. 

Robin no quería sobre pensar todo el encuentro; el hecho que la haya alcanzado, asegurarse que este bien y la pequeña charla. Pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza de que existiera la ligera posibilidad de que él quisiera pasar tiempo con ella, que le gustaba. Trato de sacudirse la idea de la cabeza, Chrom solo estaba siendo amable ¿no?

Los días siguientes ya no pudo ver al padre. Al parecer su trabajo no le permitía mucho tiempo para recoger al chico por las tardes. Robin intento no verse decepcionada por eso.

Como siempre cada día Lucina venia por su hermano, no obstante, la chica ahora se quedaba platicando más con la maestra. Charlaban de varias cosas, ella le platico que estaba en el último año de entrenamiento para volverse bombero como su padre. Que al principio Chrom se había negado pero ella lo convenció después de apelar que ella también quería salvar vidas como él. Le comunico su preocupación de dejar mucho tiempo solo a Morgan cuando ella entre en servicio, lo cual Robin tranquilizo al decirle que él era más que capaz de cuidarse a sí mismo. También la maestra le conto un poco de su vida, como perdió a sus padre muy joven en un accidente que además le hiso perder la memoria. Rápidamente le aseguro que ya estaba bien, que la amnesia solo duro unas semanas. A si mismo, le platico como término siendo maestra y su experiencia en la universidad.

Para el final de tres semanas, Robin termino ayudando y aconsejando a los hermanos West, y la maestra no tenía quejas. Le gustaba ambos niños. Y parecía que los chicos también tenían un gran aprecio y cariño a la maestra. Y Robin no podía hacer nada para evitar que ellos se metieran cada vez más y más en su corazón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El ultimo capitulo ya esta escrito. El viernes lo publicare, así que tengan un poco de paciencia.  
> Como siempre gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto.


	3. El valiente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrom no ha podido dejar de pensar en la maestra y su hija lo anima a seguir su corazón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora estamos desde POV de Chrom.

**Capitulo-3- El valiente**

No podía dejar de pensar en ella. Desde el primer momento que la vio sintió algo en su pecho; algo que creyó no volver a sentir desde que Olivia, su esposa, murió. Chrom no podía sacarse de la cabeza como el cabello rubio claro de la maestra la hacía parecer tan cálida, su sonrisa tan amable y por la forma en que ayudo a Morgan, tan valiente. Tampoco ayudaba que sus hijos hablaran constantemente de ella. Todas las tardes era de “ _hoy casi le gane a la Srta. Reynolds_ ” por parte de Morgan o una vez Lucina dijo “ _la Srta. Reynolds hizo un té de mate increíble_ ”. Esto último fue una sorpresa, ni siquiera sabía que a su hija le gustara el té. No obstante, el punto era que la maestra se había vuelto parte importante de la vida de sus hijos; y por ende de él también.

El problema de Chrom era que él quería disfrutar de la compañía de la profesora a solas, poder preguntar sobre sus gustos, cuales eran sus miedos o que sueños tiene. Poder tocar su mano, poder agarrar su cara y poder besarla. Chrom quería que la rubia formara parte de su vida, de la misma forma que se había vuelto parte de la de sus hijos.

Así que aquí estaba, había comprado un ramo de rosas, se cambió su uniforme de bombero y estaba parado frente al espejo. Mientras se veía a sí mismo no pudo evitar sentir miedo, ¿qué pasa si esto es demasiado? ¿Si la maestra nunca lo vio así? ¿Si las cosas se ponen raras y por su culpa aleja a sus hijos que ahora la quieren tanto? O tal vez sus hijos cuando sepan su intención con la profesora la repudiaran por querer remplazar a su madre.

Estaba apunto de quitarse el traje que se había puesto, convencido de que era una locura, cuando oyó que alguien toco la puerta. En la entrada de la habitación estaba su hija. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y dijo- _¿Qué haces papá? ¿Por qué tan elegante?-_ El rostro de Chrom se tiño de rojo y respondió alterado _\- Eh…es que…me estaba probando los trajes. Ya acabe así que me voy a cambiar-_ Lucina sonrió más ante el nerviosismo de su padre- _Ok, pero ¿y el ramo de rosas de ahí?-_ Chrom giro la cabeza y vio las flores sobre su mesa de noche- _Eh… ¿las compre para la casa?-_ Eso ultimo no debió salir como una pregunta, pero no pudo evitarlo, su hija lo descubrió. Lucina se acercó a él y contesto _\- ¿Seguro? ¿No será que piensas invitar a cenar a cierta profesora rubia?-_ El rubor de Chrom llego hasta sus orejas. Abrió la boca para defenderse, pero no salió nada, pues no había nada que decir. Lucina coloco una mano en el hombro de su padre y dijo tranquilamente- _¿Te gusta?_ \- Chrom, derrotado asintió- _Si…, creo que es una mujer hermosa, inteligente y valiente-_ La chica asintió, estando de acuerdo con él- _Entonces invítala a salir_ \- Animo la hija al padre que se mostraba inseguro- _Pero… ¿Ustedes están de acuerdo con eso? No quiero que piensen que me he olvidado de su madre o…-_ Lucina lo interrumpió- _Padre, no te preocupes por eso. Mamá se fue_ \- Dijo lento y suave- _y que quieras una nueva compañera no significa que la olvidemos. Mereces ser feliz_ \- Chrom vio cómo su hija sonreía cálidamente. La esperanza parecía llenar su cuerpo, pero luego recordó- _¿Qué pasa si me rechaza?-_ Contesto ya con voz apagada por el miedo y la incertidumbre- _Estoy segura de que eso no pasara. A ella también le gustas. Siempre que hablo de ti, sus ojos brillan y su voz se vuelve más entusiasta aunque trate de ocultarlo_.- Chrom se sorprendió ante esta declaración. No sabía que la profesora se ponía tan feliz cuando sabe algo de él. Chrom vio a su hija a los ojos tratando de buscar alguna señal de que ella le esté mintiendo. Pero no encontró nada; al contrario vio la sinceridad y la alegría en aquellos ojos azules. Por lo que finalmente se permitió sonreír.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela el nerviosismo de Chrom había vuelto, pero una apretón de mano de su hija le hacía recobrar la calma. Se armó de valor y toco la puerta del salón. Oyó un débil adelante y abrió la puerta. La imagen que vio lo lleno de una calidez enorme. Morgan estaba sentado en el regazo de la profesora mientras esta le leía un cuento. Cuando el niño vio al padre este se levantó de su lugar y lo abrazo. El padre no dudo en corresponder y lo cargo. Sin embargo, su vista no se había movido de la maestra, quien la veía con gran sorpresa. No sabía si era la luz pero podía jurar que ella se sonrojo un poco.

Antes de que el silencio se prolongara Lucina hablo- _Vamos Morgan, necesito ir al baño y no sé dónde están_ \- El chico tan noble e ingenuo como es se llevó a su hermana, dejando a ambos adultos solos.

Robin fue la primera en romper el silencio _\- Hola Chrom. Es una sorpresa verte por aquí_ \- Dijo mientras se colocaba un mechón suelto detrás de la oreja- _Tuve un día libre y pensé en pasar a la escuela_ \- Respondió el padre- _Morgan está muy feliz de que vengas por él-_ Contestó la maestra- _La verdad es que no vine solo por él_ \- Respondió Chrom mientras se acercaba a ella- _Oh_ \- Dijo Robin- _¿Hay algún problema?-_ La preocupación se filtró en su voz- _No…-_ Tranquilizo Chrom en seguida- _es solo que… me preguntaba si… ya sabes…-_ El bombero bajo la mirada y vio el ramo que aun sostenía, se había olvidado de el _\- Le traje esto-_ dijo mientras le entregaba las flores _\- Gracias-_ Respondió la rubia. Definitivamente el rubor se mostró en su rostro- _No te debiste haber molestado-_ Continuo mientras olía las rosas- _Son hermosas_ \- Chrom sonrió y contesto descuidadamente- _Me preguntaba si querrías tomar un café conmigo alguna vez-_ Robin se sorprendió, el rojo de sus mejillas se volvió más profundo. Pero aun así contesto- _Seria un gusto tener una cita con usted Sr. West-_ Chrom sonrió más ampliamente _\- Gracias a usted Srta. Reynolds. Por aceptar_ -

Afuera del salón los niños veían como se desarrollaba la escena. El más joven le pregunto a su hermana _\- ¿Eso significa que la Srta. Reynolds vivirá con nosotros?-_ Lucina lo miro y luego volvió a mirar a adentro donde Chrom se acercaba para besar a Robín. Ella y su hermano se alejaron y la mayor cerró la puesta lentamente. Voltio hacia su hermano y contestó _\- Si Morgan, creo que pronto la Srta. Reynolds vivirá con nosotros-_ El niño no pudo evitar saltar de alegría y contagio de entusiasmo también a Lucina.

Un año más tarde, Robín estaba viviendo con la familia West, con su esposo Chrom y sus dos nuevos hijos, Morgan y Lucina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo sé, que vieron venir que la madre de Morgan y Lucina era Olivia lol. Es el segundo mejor support para el príncipe de Ylisse. Porque obviamente este es el primero.  
> Ahora si chicos, esto ha sido todo. Espero que les haya gustado, si quieren saber algo mas de este fic comente o pueden mandarme un mensaje en Twitter, estoy como @Dohkos_O.  
> Nos vemos y gracias por leer :3

**Author's Note:**

> Si les gusto comenten y si no... pues también, para saber en que puedo mejorar :3.  
> Gracias por leer, nos vemos pronto.


End file.
